Domitilla D'Amico
Domitilla D'Amico (born September 5, 1982) is an Italian voice actress.1 She is the current Italian dub of Sarah Lee Jones since 2002. Voice work Animation * Tecna, Piff, Glim, and Livy in Winx Club2 * Tecna in Winx Club: The Secret of the Lost Kingdom * Tecna in Winx Club 3D: Magical Adventure * Haruhi Suzumiya in The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya3 * Numbuh 86 in Codename: Kids Next Door4 * Alexis in Transformers: Armada * Alexis in Transformers: Energon * Yukari "Caroline" Hayasaka in Paradise Kiss * Luanne Platter in King of the Hill5 * Daphne Blake in What's New, Scooby-Doo?6 * Azula in Avatar: The Last Airbender * Korra in The Legend of Korra * Veronica in The Fairly OddParents7 * Mary Jane Watson in The Spectacular Spider-Man8 * Kiki in Kiki's Delivery Service9 * Bonnie Rockwaller in Kim Possible10 * Foxy Loxy in Chicken Little (2005 film)11 * Ashley Spinelli in Recess12 * Ashley Spinelli in Recess: School's Out * Ashley Spinelli in Recess: Taking the Fifth Grade * Ashley Spinelli in Recess: All Growed Down * Sara in American Dragon: Jake Long13 * Tiana (speaking voice) in The Princess and the Frog14 * Colette Tatou in Ratatouille15 * Angel (speaking voice) in Lady and the Tramp II: Scamp's Adventure16 * Lor McQuarrie in The Weekenders * Kallen Stadtfeld in Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion17 and Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion R2 * Reira Serizawa in Nana * Sakura Kinomoto in Cardcaptor Sakura: The Movie18 * Mikan Yamamura in UFO Baby * Mitsune "Kitsune" Konno in Love Hina * Kano Miyazawa in Kare Kano * Kazuho Amatatsu in Nabari no Ou * Rouge the Bat in Sonic X19 * Gloria in Happy Feet * Sam Sparks in Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs20 * Miggery "Mig" Sow in The Tale of Despereaux21 * Debbie Hyman in American Dad!22 * Libby Folfax in Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius23 * Zoey in Total Drama: Revenge of the Island Live-action * Neytiri in Avatar * Natasha Romanoff in Iron Man 2 * Rae in Black Snake Moan * Nymphadora Tonks in Harry Potter * Christine Brown in Drag Me to Hell * Shellie in Sin City * Olive Penderghast in Easy A * Deena Jones in Dreamgirls * Elizabeth Darko in Donnie Darko * Angela Hayes in American Beauty * Mary Jane Watson in Spider-Man24 * Mary Jane Watson in Spider-Man 2 * Mary Jane Watson in Spider-Man 3 * Enola in Waterworld * Juliet in Love Actually * Solara in The Book of Eli * Lily in Black Swan * Silk Spectre in Watchmen * Susan Hartunian in Alpha Dog * Tamara Drewe in Tamara Drewe * Lori Collins in Ted * Bridget von Hammersmark in Inglourious Basterds * Isabelle in The Dreamers * Baby Murder in Romance & Cigarettes * Katie in Sorority Boys * Katie in Paranormal Activity * Jenny Miller in An Education * Olivia Lerner in Bride Wars * Young Jenny Curan in Forrest Gump * Alice Marshall in Air Force One * Kristy Earl in Wolf Creek * Rym in Cous Cous * Lee Geum-Ja in Lady Vengeance * See-Hee in Time * Anna Foster in Chasing Liberty * Faith Evans in Notorious * Milly Wilder in Because I Said So * Kansas Hill in Sugar & Spice25 * Mona Huxley in Gardener of Eden * Madison Bell in Swimfan * Mae Anderson in Six Degrees * Robyn Lee in Buffalo Soldiers * Claire Spence in Finding Forrester * Romy in The Unborn * Alison Olsen in How to Lose Friends & Alienate People * Lizzie Bradbury in Wimbledon * Mary D'Annunzio in 25th Hour * Janis Ian in Mean Girls * Marlena Diamond in Cloverfield * Bridget Hennessy in 8 Simple Rules * Erica Strange in Being Erica TV series * Rachel Berry in Glee26 * Cleo Sertori in H2O: Just Add Water27 * Clara Oswald in Doctor Who * Amy Burley in True Blood28 * Lena Branigan in Brothers & Sisters (2006 TV series)29 * Nia Moseby in The Suite Life of Zack & Cody30 * Ana Solis in Desperate Housewives * Adrian Lee Boykewich in The Secret Life of the American Teenager * Dana Cruz in Zoey 10131 * Juliet Darling in Dirty Sexy Money32 * Nurse Olivia Harper in Grey's Anatomy33 * Adria in Stargate SG-1